User talk:Section31-Alpha
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Section31-Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the B'rel class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cid Highwind (Talk) 2009-06-11T23:05:23 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. B'rel Please leave the redirect the way it is. It's more common name is "Bird of Prey" which is where the page redirects to. Thanks. — Morder 23:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :The various Klingon Bird-of-prey classes need separate pages. There are huge differences in K'vort and B'rel classes for example. The Klingon Bird-of-prey page is ridiculously cluttered and has a lot of missing information. It is terribly out of order, I plan to fix that, so I would appreciate you ceasing your hindrance. Section31-Alpha Then you need to bring it up on the talk page before you take such major action against an established page. — Morder 23:18, 11 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, a better place to bring it up would have been the talk page for the Bird of Prey itself, Talk:Klingon Bird-of-Prey and, as you can see it's already been brought up. Feel free to add your comment there though. — Morder 23:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC)